Turtles Forever - Month of New Beginnings
by DigitalMG
Summary: This is my very first TMNT fan-fiction I'm doing for a friend and TMNT 30th Anniversary. After seeing the '87 Turtles, the '12 ones are starting to realise that they've actually met them before. What they didn't know is that they, along with the Primes, '03, '07 and '87 Turtles have gone through an adventure together during Splinter's month retreat.
1. Have we known them before?

**Hi everyone, this is my very first TMNT fan fiction, so please be nice. Anyway, this is a suggestion by a friend of mine that goes by a Guest name TMNT Fan as her way of dedicating TMNT 30****th**** anniversary this year. This chapter takes place just after "Wormquake!/The Manhattan Project", but the big chunk of the story takes place at an earlier time. That will change in the next 2 chapters, and I'll notify when at the beginning. PS, there's a chance the characteristics of each different dimension Turtles will be a little bit off, so bear with me.**

**For my Digimon followers, don't worry, I'm not abandoning my Digimon stories. I just had to get this up right now since it's almost 30****th**** March.**

**Each Turtles are referred to with their year after their names except the Primes. The 2007 CGI movie is counted as a sequel to the first 3 live action movies.**

**I do not own TMNT or the story. The story idea is by TMNT Fan, I'm just writing it for her since she can't.**

**Chapter 1: Have we known them before?**

After celebrating their victory from the events with the giant Kraang worms, and the fight against The Foot and Tiger Claw, both Casey and April decided to head home and get some rest from the day's event and the Turtles are enjoying their free time since Splinter lets them have the day off of training. However, there's something from that event that got all 4 brothers thinking.

The other dimension Turtles.

It's really a shock for all of them that there is another dimension out there with their own set of Turtles, but for some reason, they were not as shock as they thought they would've been. It's like, they already KNOW about the existence of another Turtle-verse before.

"Hey guys," started Mike12, who's sitting on the couch with Donnie and Raph, "do you think it's weird that we seem to kind of known all along of other Turtles dimension?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Mikey's right," Raph12 admitted.

"But that doesn't really make sense," said Don12, placing a hand under his chin in thought, "I mean, there is no way any of us would forget the idea of another Turtle dimension."

"Unless we've known about that during that mysterious month," the 3 Turtles turn to the source of the voice to see Leo12 walks up to them with a thick scrap book in hand. The 4 of them got on their 16th Mutation Day, and they let Leo keeps it since he's the most careful when keeping stuff, and that scrap book is far too special for them.

"Dude," gasps Mike12, "don't tell me-?"

Leo12 nodded his head in reply as he joins his brothers on the couch, right in between Don12 and Raph12 with Mike12 leaning over Don12. The eldest brother opens the book to see the first page, which is filled with all sorts of pictures, but the images are blank. But when they turn to the next page, all of the pictures that were blank the last time they check are now have images on them! And what's more is that those pictures are-

"It's those other Turtles!" gasps Mike12.

Sure enough, the pictures on the second page of the scrap book are all pictures of the pudgy Turtles the 4 brothers saw in between dimensions.

"Wait, th-that means we've actually met them before?!" asked Don12, clearly shock at what's revealed to them. "I don't believe it."

Raph12 snatch the book from Leo12 and turns through the pages, most of them completely blank like the first page, saves for a few pictures that has one to all 4 of them in it, one to all 4 of the other Turtles, and even some pictures that last check has only them, now have the other Turtles together in it! The only page that all of the pictures are filled is the 5th one that has only pictures that only have the 4 brothers in it.

"Believe it Donnie," said Raph12 giving the book back to Leo12, "We really did meet those other Turtles before."

Leo12 stares at the cover of the book and takes out a pendent he brought along with the book. It's a simple wooden triangle pendent that's painted blue and some darker blue lines at the edge, with a threat attach to it so that Leo can wear it anytime he wants.

"Do you think those other Turtles might have one of these like us?" asked Leo.

"Possibly," replied Don12, taking out a similar pendent with Raph12 and Mike12, but the colors are like their mask colors.

"Man I don't get it," started Raph12, "why in the world would we suddenly forget what happened during that month Splinter left to Japan anyway?"

"Maybe someone doesn't WANT us to remember?" asked Mike12.

"If that's true, then who?" wondered Leo12, "And more importantly, why?"

What none of them know is that they are being watch right at this moment at 3 different dimensions; the Primes, 2003 and 2007 version!

LeoPrime watch this with a wondering look on his face and said, "I've been wondering that myself. Why would the Ninja Tribunals seal their memories of that month away from them?"

"They mentioned that those guys are still too young to know about all of this," replied Don03, "and that it's a danger until they're ready to know."

"Screw that," snapped Raph07 "I don't care if they're not ready to have those memories it's still not right for it to be locked away!"

"Easy Raph," Leo07 place a hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to calm him down, "I'm just as frustrated as you right now, but getting angry is not going to help them remember faster."

Raph07 sighs a bit and said, "You're right, Leo. It's just, I hate this."

"You're not the only one," said Don07, referring to Mike07, who's sitting at the corner, slouching a bit.

"I wonder how the pudgy guys will react when they know the square ones saw them without them knowing?" asked Leo03.

"Wait, they actually saw us?!" a voice said, getting the other Turtles attention.

"Major bummer dude, not only do we miss one of their adventures, but that they saw us too," another voice said.

The other Turtles turn to see the pudgy Turtles contacting them from their own dimension.

"When did you guys get back?" asked MikePrime.

"Just now," replied Raph87, "we were just heading to Donatello's lab to patch our wounds we got from fighting a freaky worm earlier today when we discovered the signal that the square ones just had an adventure."

"Well that worm you're talking about actually came from the square Turtles dimension," mentioned DonPrime, shocking the ones that haven't already known about it.

"Tell us exactly what happened," demanded Leo87.

After retelling the story to the pudgy Turtles, RaphPrime notice that Raph07's leaving the room.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked RaphPrime.

"I'm going out," Raph07 said, leaving without waiting for a reply.

"He's been doing that a lot now, hasn't he?" asked Raph03.

Leo07 sighs as he watches Raph07 walk out of view sadly, "I don't blame him. I would have done the same thing too if I was him." He then got up and starts heading out of the room, "But instead of going out, I prefer to be at the dojo meditating."

And with that, Leo07 left the room. Had any of the others look closely, they could see a small tear rolling down his cheek. Not long after that, Mike07 got up from where he's sitting and leaves the lab, but not before mumbling, "It's not fair."

The other 3 Michelangelo's look at Mike07 with a worried look on their faces since they understand how hard the news of specifically Mike12 not remembering him anymore is.

"Poor tall Mike," sigh Mike03, "I wish there's some way that can cheer him up."

"You know something guys," said Don87, "none of this wouldn't have happened if us Donatello's didn't go against LeoPrime's advice to lay off the dimension hopping business at the first place."

"You're right about that," sighs Don03, "But it's better than what might happen if we didn't start the connection with one another."

Don07 recalls everything that's been happening to the 5 different Turtle teams within a month, all because 4 of the 5 Donatello's accidentally create a connection with one another. He sighs before looking back at the other Turtles on the screen.

"Hey guys, is it alright if we cut the conversation short today?" asked Don07, "I wanted some time for myself before heading to bed."

Leo87 hears the sadness in Don07's voice when the purple-banded Turtle ask earlier, knowing he's getting close to losing it like his brothers. The pudgy blue-banded Turtle smiles and said, "Sure, we'll talk with you guys when all of you are ready."

LeoPrime and Leo03 both agree with Leo87, so DonPrime, Don03 and Don87 cuts the transmission with the 2007 dimension. Once Don07 reconfirms that he's completely alone, he brought both of his hands to his face, finally release the sob and tears he's been holding during the whole conversation.

Elsewhere on a rooftop topside, in the dojo and Mike07's room, Raph07, Leo07 and Mike07 are also silently crying just like Don07 is over the fact that the 2012 Turtles are so near, yet still so far from their grasps.

**Short and confusing a bit, I know. But like I said earlier, this is actually what happened AFTER a certain amount of time from when the next part of the story takes place.**

**Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading this everyone, mostly you TMNT Fan, and Happy 30****th**** Anniversary TMNT!**

**PS, do you know there's a chance the Mirage TMNT Volume 4 comic will have its 32****nd**** issue? Don't believe me? Go to the link below then! Just remove the spaces.**

** peterlairdstmntblog. blogspot. co. uk/ 2014/ 03/ hell- freezes- over- part- 2- plan- and. html**


	2. How it all started

**Timeline for this Chapter**

**Prime: During Vol. 4 (Not long after LeoPrime left to the Battle Nexus)**

**1987: End of Season 6, before Season 7**

**2003: A month after Turtles Forever**

**2007: A few months before Leo07 returns from Central America**

**2012: During episode "New Friend, Old Enemy"**

**Each Turtles are referred to with their year after their names except the Primes. The 2007 CGI movie is counted as a sequel to the first 3 live action movies.**

**I do not own TMNT or the story. The story idea is by TMNT Fan.**

**Chapter 2: How it all started**

It's been a month since the day the 2003 Turtles met their 1987 and Prime counterparts, the same day when the whole Turtle-verse was at stake by the Utrom Shredder. Upon returning to their own dimension, Don03, being the most curious of his brothers, couldn't get the idea of a multiverse of Turtles out of his head.

During the month since they'd split apart, Don03 couldn't stop thinking about the other two versions of him and his brothers that he met during that life-changing adventure. Using the software used to create the Trans-dimensional portal stick, Don03 managed to finally get his computer to work like the portal inside the Technodrome, except it can only be used as a way to view and communicate with other dimensions, but that's enough for Don03.

But what none of his brothers know is that Don03 decided to do what he's been doing for the past month because he missed the other Turtles. Whenever any of his brothers asked why Don03's doing this, the purple-banded Turtle replied it's to discover more about the whole Turtle-verse, which is not a complete lie.

Now that the project's finished, Don03 decided it's time to put it to the test. Taking place in front of his computer, Don03 started the program and was beyond shocked with what he finds. Dimensions after dimensions are seen on the screen, and that's only the dimensions that are the closest to the one he's in!

After typing on the keyboard, Don03 manages to find the exact location of Turtle Prime and the dimension of, what he likes to call, the pudgy Turtles. With a press of a button, the computer zooms into the 2 dimensions, hoping to be able to find the other Turtles in their respective lair.

What he didn't know is that he's not the only one trying to create a connection between dimensions.

/ (1987 Dimension)

Don87 is right now in his lab working on a Trans-dimensional portal stick. Well, failing at working on it actually.

Don87's trying his best to recreate the device through memory, but it always ended up not working since the last time he build one, it include theories by both him and Don03.

"Agh," Don87 throws the makeshift portal stick towards the wall, shattering it into pieces, before covering his face with his arms in defeat, "I'll never get a chance to see the other Donatello again. It's hopeless."

"What ever happen to the Turtle that mentioned to have 'a lot more positive thinking'?" A very familiar voice said, causing Don87 to look up in shock.

"Donnie?" gasps Don87, "Is that really you? The other Donatello?"

The voice chuckle a bit, making Don87 turn to look at his computer screen to see Don03 waving at him. "Long time no see."

"It is you!" Don87 quickly take a seat in front of the computer, nearly tripping over the pieces of the failed portal stick in the rush. "How did you manage to get a hold of me?"

"It took me a whole restless month for me to get the software in the portal stick to work the way I wanted it to be," Don03 admitted, "But it's definitely worth it."

"Wait, you've been working on it as soon as you got back from Turtle Prime last month?" asked Don87.

Don03 nodded his head and explains to Don87 at first Don03 only did it because he wants to know more about the turtle-verse, but after the first week, he becomes more determined to get it to work sooner because he's starting to miss Don87.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers and all but," started Don03, "I just feel more comfortable being with someone that understands me more."

"I hear ya," admitted Don87, clearly feeing the same way. "Anyway, didn't you say that you were also trying to get a hold of Donatello from Turtle Prime?"

"I'm trying to get through, but there's something wrong with the connection to reach Turtle Prime," Don03 admitted.

"Let me give it a try," Don87 starts typing on the keyboard and after a while, manages to get a view of Turtle Prime's version of New York.

"Hey Mr. Wizard, how did you managed to get connected to my computer again?" Don87 asked.

"Let me handle that," Don03 said, knowing what Don87 had in mind.

After a while, the computer screen shifts from New York to the lair, before zooming into a robot that resembles the Primes that's located there, confusing the 2 Donatello's as to why the robot's there at the first place. The screen finally stops inside the robot, showing DonPrime finishing the last touches to finish building his temporary robot body until he can turn back to his rightful size again.

"There," sighs DonPrime, getting up stretching a bit, "this body should do until the Utroms manage to find a way to turn me back to normal."

"It is very impressive," Don87 accidentally acknowledge out loud, causing DonPrime to slightly jump in surprise, grab his Bo staff and got into a battle position.

"Hey relax Don, it's just us," Don03 tries to reassure DonPrime with not much luck.

DonPrime's not sure who's talking to him, but once he looked at the miniature computer screen he managed to build into the robot, his face changes from anger to one mix of confusion and shock.

"Wait a minute," DonPrime slowly walks up to the screen and puts his staff away without taking eyes off of the 2 versions of him that are on the screen, "you're 2 of the wannabes my brothers and I met before, the ones that are from other dimensions."

"Glad you remember us,"Don87 said with a smile.

"It's kind of hard to forget meeting someone that's supposed to be a version of yourself even after all these years since we last met," DonPrime admitted, taking a seat in front of the screen.

Something in DonPrime's sentence causes Don03 to look at said Turtle in confusion, "Exactly how long ago since you last saw us?" he asked.

DonPrime blinked in surprise, "Well, it's been 15 years."

Don03 stare at DonPrime in shock with his mouth open slightly, "R-Really…? Because it's only been a month for the both of us."

"Uh, Mr. Wizard," Don03 hears Don87 calls up to him, "I think I might have found the reason why."

Both of the other Donatello's turn to look at Don87 who has a nervous grin on his face, "When I was trying to get through to Turtle Prime, instead of opening to the time when the Primes are 15 years old, I accidentally set the portal to go forward by another 15 years."

"Well that's alright," DonPrime reassures, getting the other Donatello's attention, "To tell you the truth, I'd rather talk with you wannabes now than back when I was still a teenager, especially after what's been happening to my family recently."

The last part was said in a whisper, but it was still loud enough for Don03 to hear it.

"What happened in your family anyway?" asked Don03, causing DonPrime to tense up a bit.

After a moment of silence, DonPrime sighs and said, "It's a long story, but I'll try and keep it short."

For the past hour, DonPrime explains to Don03 and Don87 what's been happening to his family from his version of Splinter's death, his recruitment to join the Utroms until how did he got shrunk, RaphPrime's mutation and how did it happen, MikePrime's disappearance, and what LeoPrime's doing right now.

"I've been trying to see what's happening to Leo in the Battle Nexus for a while now while I finish with the loose wiring for this robot body of mine, and, well, that's when both of you called me," DonPrime finished his explanation.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," admitted Don87.

"I… can't believe you're handling the crisis in your family that easily," said Don03.

"To tell you the truth, I've been hiding my discomfort of this so that my brothers wouldn't worry about me while Mike's out there somewhere," DonPrime admitted, looking down sadly.

Don03 starts feeling sorry for DonPrime and was about to try and comfort him when the transmission suddenly goes haywire a bit.

"Hey, what's going on?" wondered Don03.

"Sorry, that's my fault," Don87 said nervously, getting the other 2 Donatello's attention.

"What did you do?" asked DonPrime, not really amused with what's happening.

"More like what did I _forgot _to do. I forgot that the failed portal stick I've been working on for the past month is still in pieces near my computer hard drive, with some loose wiring sticking out of it." Don87 explains, and it doesn't take long for DonPrime and Don03 to place all of the pieces together.

"You mean?" asked Don03.

"We're gonna have someone else joining in on our little chat," Don87 laughed nervously a bit, as the transmission between dimensions turns from a 3-way call to a 4-way one. "From which dimension, I'm not sure yet."

/ (2007 Dimension)

Don07's sitting in his lab, right in front of his computer monitoring Mike07's location topside doing his "Cowabunga Carl" business, which he agrees to do since the family needed the cash earned.

"Mikey, are you sure you don't want to come back to the lair for me to check for any bruises before going to another birthday party?" asked Don07, talking to Mike07 through his headphone.

"Sorry bro, but the next party's about to start and I'm a few blocks away from it," replied Mike07, "I'll be back in a few hours, don't worry."

Don07 was about to say something, but Mike07 already cut the call. Don07 sighs and leans on his chair, wondering if this job Mike07's doing is worth having multiple bruises to treat and constant nightmares of birthday parties every night.

Sighing, Don07 decided to get back to work on an invention he was going to give to Leo07 before the leader in blue left for training in Central America, but never got a chance since Leo07 left without saying goodbye.

Suddenly, the computer screen starts acting funny, getting Don07's attention. Don07 looks up at the screen in wonder, everything else forgotten about. Thinking that it's a virus, Don07 starts typing on the keyboard to activate an Anti-virus, but the screen suddenly gives off a bright flash before he got a chance, thus blinding him. When the light dies down, Don07 was shocked at what he sees on his computer screen.

Don07 can see 3 Mutant Turtles talking with one another about something, one of them having pale gray skin, blindingly white eyes, and a dark grey mask that looked like it would have been red if colored, while the other 2 are colored with green skin and purple bandana, just like Don07 himself!

After overcoming his shock, Don07 finally decided to get the other 3 Turtles attention. "Um, hello?"

The 3 Turtles stop their conversation upon hearing a voice that's neither of theirs and looks at Don07, making said Turtle feel a bit uncomfortable.

Don87 notice this and said, "Het don't worry about it, we don't bite. Well, unless it's Prime Raphael I guess."

"Sorry you were feeling uncomfortable when we're looking at you just now," apologized Don03, "We weren't expecting the result of a little accident the pudgy one did earlier to happen so sudden."

After telling everything that causes the whole Turtle-verse to be in danger and how he accidentally got into this situation, Don07 looks at his counterparts in a mix of astonishment and confusion.

"So let me get this straight," started Don07, "you're telling me that there are countless dimensions of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles out there? And that the 3 of you, along with your brothers, had stopped a Shredder that nearly succeeded in destroying it?"

"Pretty much on what I understand when I first met those 2," said DonPrime.

"And that Trans-dimensional Portal Stick, it allows you guys to travel through dimensions with a push of a button? What's more, it's a flashlight that's been rewired? How could you create a device that complex using that method? It's impossible. I've been studying on dimensions and galaxies for years and it has given me not enough knowledge needed to produce _that._" Don07 stated.

Don87 looks at Don03, asking a silent question, which Don03 nodded in reply, before both of them said, "Science isn't all about facts, you now."

Don07 was about to protest when the transmission suddenly goes haywire again.

"Great, which dimension is it now?" groans DonPrime after the transmission's stable again.

"Why don't you see for yourself," suggested Don03, showing the other Don's the 5th, and hopefully last, dimension in their transmission.

This dimension's version of the lair is an abandon underground subway station, with what they guess is the living room has a pinball machine and an arcade game, a punching bag (which they know that dimension's Raphael uses), and a TV in front of a very long couch, which the 4 Donatello's can see is being occupied by a redhead girl and 2 Mutant Turtles, both sitting at each of the girl's side, and another Turtle's doing push-ups not too far away from them.

"Is that… this dimension's version of us?" asked Don03, pointing at the taller and thinner Turtle wearing a purple mask and has brownish red eyes.

"He sure looks a lot different than the other Turtle sitting on the couch," admitted DonPrime.

"That other Turtle's Mikey," said Don07, "I would know; the orange mask gives it away."

"Wonder what they are talking about?" asked Don87, "And is it really a good idea to let a Michelangelo hold that piece of technology like that?"

"Let's find out then," Don03 was about to type on the keyboard, but then,

"Wait," DonPrime interrupted, "Are you sure this is a good idea? I remember briefly back when we first met, my Leonardo said to lay off the dimension hopping business since it's dangerous."

"Uh, hello, we're actually doing a dimension hopping business just by having this conversation," pointed out Don87, "And besides, it's not like we're actually going to have a chance to talk with that other Donatello."

"I think we should call him square Don since, well, he and everyone in that dimension's a bit _'square'_ looking," suggested Don07, earning an agreement from the other 3.

Don03 types on the keyboard to zoom in on the 3 occupants of the couch, and the 4 Donatello's can pick up on the conversation between them.

Mike12 gasps in surprise, looking up from the laptop that's on his lap, "No way, Chris Bradford accepted my friendship! I have a friend!"

Mike12 then hugs the redhead, causing Don12 to look with wide eyes and jaws dropped at that sudden action.

"Thanks April!" Mike12 said, before throwing the laptop in the air and got off of the couch.

"Where are you going?" asked Don12, before noticing the laptop falling to the ground. "Wha-Hey!" Don12 managed to catch the laptop, but ended up crashing to the ground himself.

"To hang out with my 'friend', Chris Bradford," replied Mike12, heading out of the lair.

"This guy's famous," pointed out April12, as Don12 inspects the laptop to make sure it's not broken, "He probably has thousands of 'friends'."

"And guess who's number five thousand, two hundred and eighty-six?" asked Mike12.

There was a moment of silence before April12 asked, "You?"

"Daniel Ramirez!" corrected Mike12, "And I'm right next to him. Later!" And with that, Mike12 left the lair.

"Well," started April12, "this ought to be interesting."

"Should we go after him?" asked Don12.

"Nah," replied Raph12, "He's got to learn somehow."

"This could end very badly," said Don03.

"Why's that?" asked Don87.

"It's Mikey, almost anything could go wrong," replied Don07.

/ (Some time later,)

"I hate it when I'm right," sighs Don07, watching as Mike12's being held hostage by Chris Bradford, who was revealed to work for the Shredder, and Xever, a Purple Dragon member who's also working for the Shredder.

"I wonder how his brothers will save him since this is a trap?" wondered Don87.

"Let's just watch and see what happens next," said Don03, as they spotted Leo12, Raph12 and Don12 in Ninja Stealth Mode to where Mike12's being held hostage.

'Why is he chewing gum at a time like this?' thought DonPrime, who's been watching the whole thing in silence, before noticing Don12 using that gum to stick at the end of a pencil, so that he can create a hole with a pair of compasses to unlock the window for the 3 Turtles to sneak in.

Upon seeing how serious they are on their stealth, DonPrime couldn't help but notice this kind of stealth is very similar to the stealth he and his own brothers could do, even when sticking to the shadows and attacking the Foot soldiers without drawing any attention, until,

"Dudes!" gasps Mike12, happy to see his brothers again, "That was sporadic!"

Raph12 and Leo12 shushed Mike12 up, while Don12 face palms at the face.

"That's not what that means," sighs Don12, before Leo12 frees Mike12 with a tanto blade, and rubs his baby brother on the head.

After getting out of there, the 4 brothers silently head towards a nearby manhole cover and enters the sewers, unaware that Bradford and Xever are nearby, watching them.

The 4 Donatello's watch as Xever and Bradford enters the sewer with a number of Foot soldiers right behind them. But what the 2 humans didn't notice is that the Turtles one-by-one snatch a Foot soldier until there's none left, using the shadows as their cover very affectively. Xever lights a flare to illuminate the place, revealing the Foot soldiers hanging unconscious from the roof of the tunnel, much to DonPrime's amusement.

"Show your faces!" demanded Xever.

"Oh, he's gonna get it now," said Don03, just when Raph12 and Leo12 surfaces from the water, and Mike12 and Don12 appearing behind the 2 humans, trapping them and weapons ready.

"They've trapped us!" stated Xever.

"Take them down!" ordered Bradford, before going after Raph12 and Leo12, while Xever goes after Don12 and Mike12.

At first, it seems like the Turtles are in trouble since Xever and Bradford managed to dodge or block every blow the brothers give, but then they switch opponents and finally managed to land a blow, cornering them in front of a tunnel opening. They watch as Leo12 and Don12 turn the wheel to release a powerful jet of sewer water, sweeping both Xever and Bradford away.

"Well," started Raph12, "that didn't seem very fair."

"No it wasn't," agreed Leo12, as the 4 brothers gathered together and laugh at their technique to achieve victory.

"High three!" shouted Mike12, raising his hand up high, as the other 3 high three together in victory.

Don87 was watching at the edge of his seat throughout the intense fighting in silence, before finally saying, "That. Was. Amazing!"

"I agree," mentioned Don03, "those Turtles really know how to fight."

"They may be a bit immature at the start," started DonPrime, getting Don87 and Don03's attention, "but they've made it up by being very focused on a mission, and sticking to the shadows to attack the enemy when least expected."

"It's like their behavior changes between the 3 of ours, depending on the situation," stated Don87.

"What do you think tall Don?" asked Don03, but there's no reply.

Don07 watches the family with a sad smile, wishing it was happening to him and his brothers right now. His thought was disturbed when he hears Don87 calling up to him.

"Huh? What did you say?" asked Don07.

"I said, are you feeling alright? You look like something's bothering you," said Don87.

"Ah, it's nothing," reassures Don07, "I was just thinking on how similar those other Turtles are to me and my brothers by personality. If it wasn't for the differences, I could have sworn I'm watching a childhood memory I didn't even know I've went through."

"Whoa, _that_ similar?" asked Don03, earning a nod from Don07, as they notice the screen switch back to the lair, where 3 of the brothers are having pizza, with their Master Splinter sitting not too far away from them.

"Um, sensei, aren't you hungry?" asked Don12.

After a moment of silence, Splinter12 said, "I feel we are celebrating too soon."

"Too soon?" asked Raph12, "The bad guys were swept away in a river of raw sewage. By my watch, that makes it the perfect time."

"Shredder knows I'm alive," started Splinter12, getting everyone's attention, even the 4 other dimension Donatello's, "and worse, he knows about all of you. It's my worst nightmare come true."

"So it's not over?" asked Leo12.

"Oh no," replied Splinter12, "it's just the beginning."

"Of course it is," Don03 sighs, watching as the 3 Turtles look down in slight worry, "it always is."

"These Turtles interest me," admitted DonPrime, "I wouldn't mind sticking around watching on their adventure whenever there's one happening."

"Same here," agreed Don07, with Don87 nodding his head slightly.

"To think that all of this happened just because I started to missed Prime and pudgy Don," stated Don03.

"But let's just keep it between ourselves," suggested Don87, "No point in telling our bothers about this since they might make us stop."

The other 3 Donatello's nodded in agreement with that and stops their communication and go about their daily activities like the whole thing never happened.

Starting that day, whenever they can, the 4 different Donatello's keep contact with one another about and sometimes exchange stories on what's been happening in their respective dimension, while at the same time watching the square Turtles own adventure.

But what they didn't pick up is that every time Leo12 meditates or is sleeping, the leader in blue is desperately trying to find someone's aura that he hasn't seen in almost a year, which is exactly what he's doing that night.

"Where are you Aniki?" asked Leo12 silently, "Have you forgotten about the promise you've made 5 years ago?"

**That concludes the end of this chapter. Now we know how the Donatello's contacted with one another at the first place, and what is it about Leo12 at the ending? You'll find out soon.**

**Plus, the episode I choose for the 2012 series is actually the very first TMNT episode I've ever watched, and the one that TMNT Fan uses to introduce me into the TMNT world.**

**Anyway, I'm planning of submitting the next chapter today, so watch out for that.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	3. Turtle-napped!

**Timeline for this Chapter**

**Prime: In a possible future issue of Vol. 4**

**1987: 2 months after series ended**

**2003: Months after last chapter**

**2007: A few months after Leo07 returns from Central America**

**2012: A week after "Showdown", 15****th**** August to be exact**

**Each Turtles are referred to with their year after their names except the Primes. The 2007 CGI movie is counted as a sequel to the first 3 live action movies.**

**I do not own TMNT or the story. The story idea is by TMNT Fan.**

**Chapter 3: Turtle-napped!**

In the 2012 dimension's version of the lair, Leo12 is in a deep meditative trance with a smile on his face in the dojo as he communicates together with the Aniki he's been searching for a whole year, and finally reunites again a few months ago.

/ (In the Spirit Realm,)

Leo12's looking around the place, trying to find someone that's hiding somewhere. The location is a beautiful meadow with a crystal blue lake in the middle, surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Leo12's looking behind and above every tree for whoever it is that's hiding from him.

"Aniki, where are you?" Leo12 called in a sing-song tone, just when he felt something dragged him into the lake with a splash.

He resurfaces from the lake and caught sight of a blue spirit form that's similar, yet different from his own laughing at him from behind.

"Oh ho, you wanna play it that way huh?" Leo12 looks at the spirit and manages to drag it into the water, both getting into a friendly water wrestling match, but Leo12 got pinned at a nearby rock in the end.

"Say it," the spirit said, holding Leo12 firmly to not let him escape.

"Never!" replied Leo12, struggling to get out of the spirit's hold.

"Alright," the spirit smirked and threatens, "then fear the wrath of the Tickle Monster!"

"No! No! Anything but the Tickle Monst-AHAHAHAHA!" Leo12's laughing his heart out as the spirit starts to tickle him at his sensitive spots, with no chance of escaping. "Sto-o-o-op it, Aniki-hehehehehe."

"Not until you say it, Ototo," the spirit threatens, continuing to tickle Leo12 until said Turtle's gasping for breath while still laughing. Finally couldn't take it anymore, Leo12 said whatever the spirit wanted him to say.

"Aniki is better than me in every single way! And I'm only a little wannabe that is beneath his feet because I'm a dirt clod! …_Happy?_"

"Almost," the spirit lets Leo12 go and turns him so that they're face-to-face with one another. The spirit smiles and said, "You forgot to say, "But that's not gonna stop me from being as skilled as a ninja just like him, since he's my role model,", then I'm satisfied."

Leo12 looks at his Aniki with a smile and said, "You always know how to cheer me up when I'm feeling down."

"You like it," he said, tapping Leo12's nose playfully.

"I do," confirmed Leo12, giving his Aniki a hug, "it always make me feel like there's nothing to worry about."

"You can still feel that way if you let down your barrier and allow your brothers to comfort you when you needed it," stated the spirit, making Leo12 look down silently.

"I-I don't want them to see me so vulnerable like this," whispered Leo12.

"I don't either," said the spirit, lifting Leo12's head up by the chin to make eye contact with him, "but I don't want you to end up like me for a whole year; too focused on my duty as a leader that I forgot about my role as a brother." The 2 of them are now on shore under a cherry blossom tree, resting against it, "That's why I'm spending as much time as I can between you and my own brothers so that I'll always have time for all of you."

There was a moment of silence before Leo12 said, "Maybe you're right."

Leo12 suddenly sneeze when a leaf fell on his nose and looked up seeing a peach that's just above him. He stands up and tries to reach the fruit as best as he can with not much luck, until the spirit grabs the peach and gives it to Leo12, but he refuses.

"Why are you not taking it since you found it?" asked the spirit.

"You're the one that brought it down from the tree," said Leo12, "and it's also as a thank you for helping me prepare for a month without my father a lot better."

The spirit smiles at that and takes out a knife, cutting the fruit in half and gives Leo12 one half of it. "It's better if we share it."

Leo12 looks at the half peach in his hands and takes a bite of it, savoring the sweet, juicy flavor it brings to his mouth. "I really wish I know who you are, Aniki."

Since they first met 5 years ago, both of them never got a chance to see what the other person looks like, or reveal their true identity to one another. The spirit looks at Leo12 and said, "Same here, but I doubt you'll want to be with me if you know who I really am."

Leo12 was about to protest when he felt something bad is happening between his brothers. The spirit notice this and tells Leo12 to go back home, promising to see each other again whenever they can. At first he hesitated, but Leo12 finally decided to see what's going on between his brothers back at home.

/ (2012 Dimension)

Leo12 awaken from his trance to be greeted by the sound of an angry Raph12 chasing after Mike12 around the living room outside of the dojo. Sighing, Leo12 got up and stretch himself before heading out of the dojo. To his expectations, he sees exactly what he hears, but there's something different about Raph12's rage than what he's expecting.

"Mikey, get back here so I can get you to Donnie's lab!" threatens Raph12.

"No way!" shouted Mike12, "I'm NOT letting ANYONE touch me!"

"What's going on out here?" Don12 asked, walking out of his lab to see the commotion.

"Mikey's bleeding, that's what's going on!" started Raph12, trying his best to catch Mike12 with not much luck.

"WHAT?!" immediately, Don12 jumps in to catch Mike12, but the youngest Turtle still manage to get away.

Leo12 stays where he's standing, processing the situation in his mind. His baby brother is bleeding and Raph12's trying to help him get treatment from Don12, but Mike12 refuses and is now trying to avoid getting caught by his brothers for some reason. Not sure why would Mike12 do this, Leo12 decided to join in and caught Mike12 when said Turtle's running not too far away from him, pinning Mike12 to the ground.

"LET. ME. GO!" Mike12 struggles to get Leo12 off of him with not much luck, just as Raph12 and Don12 got closer to them.

Raph12 quickly grabs Mike12's right hand, showing that the bandages around the wrist has a red patch of blood on it. Upon seeing it, Don12 quickly remove the bandages to reveal multiple cuts on Mike12's right hand wrist, some even looks like it's been recently made. Mike12 takes the chance while his brothers are distracted by the cuts to knock Leo12 off of his shell and push both Raph12 and Don12 away from him to make a clear escape from the lair.

The 3 older brothers froze in completely shock since this is the last thing they've expected their baby brother to do. Finally, Leo12 looks at Raph12 and asked, "How did you found out about Mikey's injury?"

"I was on my way to my room when I heard a groaning noise coming from the bathroom," Raph12 replied after overcoming the shock himself, "The door was open slightly and I saw Mikey wrapping his wrist with his bandages with a slightly bloody one near his legs. I burst in and saw the blood on the bandages he's wrapping around his wrist. I was going to help him get better by taking him to Donnie, but Mikey started panicking and runs off, refusing to accept any help with it."

"I wonder why," said Leo12, "I mean this is something Mikey will definitely not do."

"Hey Raph, did you see what causes Mikey to get hurt at the first place?" asked Don12.

"No," replied Raph12, noticing that Don12's not looking at him, but something the genius holding. "What are you looking at?"

Don12 turns to look at his remaining brothers with sadness, hurt and horror in his eyes, "This."

The 2 eldest brothers look at what's in Don12's hand in shock, and Raph12 looks like he doesn't feel so good. In Don12's hands is one of Mike12's Nun-chucks, the one that can convert into a Kusarigama, with the blade extended out, but the said blade is covered in blood.

"Donnie," started Leo12, "please tell me the blood didn't belong to-"

"I think it is," Don12 replied, cutting Leo12 from completing his sentence, "I think Mikey has been cutting himself with his own weapon."

The sound of someone throwing up is heard, and both Leo12 and Don12 see Raph12 at a nearby trash can being sick. Leo12 headed towards Raph12 and helps his hotheaded brother to calm down.

"Why would he do that?" wondered Raph12, looking at Don12. "Why would Mikey do such a thing?"

Leo12 starts thinking on a possible answer to that question until 2 flashbacks comes into his mind; the first one on their refusal to be teamed up with Mike12 **(AN1)**, and the other on his own behavior towards Mike12 after he save their life from the mutant wasps that was going to eat him, along with Raph12 and Don12 **(AN2)**. Both flashbacks have one thing in common; the 3 older brothers do not appreciate their baby brother.

Suddenly, Leo12 remembers what his Aniki said to him earlier back in the Spirit Realm.

"_I don't want you to end up like me for a whole year; too focused on my duty as a leader that I forgot about my role as a brother."_

Knowing what his Aniki was trying to tell him, Leo12 gasps in realization and said, "I know why Mikey's behaving like this! We have been ignoring our baby brother!"

"What are you talking about Leo?" asked Don, "Of course we never ignore Mikey."

"Mikey, the Ninja Turtle maybe," countered Leo12, "but NOT Mikey, the youngest brother of our family! We've been too focused on our ninja duties that we forgot about just hanging out as a family! And it doesn't help that we've been pushing him away back at the Kraang headquarters and not appreciate him when he saves us all by himself from the mutant wasps!"

Realizing what Leo12's talking about, both Don12 and Raph12 doesn't need to be told what to do next as the 3 brothers chase after Mike12, with only their T-Phone tracking system as their guide.

/ (1987 Dimension)

Like their square 2012 counterparts, the pudgy 1987 Turtles are searching for a brother of theirs that ran away from the lair. But unlike their counterparts, the Turtle that ran away is not Mike87, its Leo87.

Raph87 stops on one of the rooftops and takes out his Turtle Com to pick up a call from Mike87.

"I couldn't find Leonardo at my part. What about you compadre?" asked Mike87.

"No luck for me either," replied Raph87, "but he couldn't have gotten far. Not in his condition."

Suddenly, Don87 cuts into the transmission looking slightly panicked, "Guys, I found Leonardo! He's in trouble!"

"Where are you?!" demanded Raph87.

"I'm near Channel 6 building, about a block away from it. Hurry!" Don87 cuts the transmission and the remaining 2 Turtles immediately headed to the location they were given.

When they arrive, they spotted Don87 on guard, gripping his Bo staff tight. Raph87 and Mike87 headed close to him and Mike87 asked, "Is something the matter, compadre?"

"And where's Leonardo?" asked Raph87.

"Shh," shushed Don87, "take your weapons out and stay on alert."

Not sure why, both Raph87 and Mike87 takes their weapons out, but Mike87 was suddenly attacked from behind, knocking him off of his feet. Don87 notice this and immediately helps Mike87 up while Raph87 throws some shurikens at the attacker, only for the shurikens to be sent back to him.

"What's going on bro?" asked Mike87, just before he and Raph87 got hit by a very fast blur of purple and blue.

The blur stops moving to reveal a tall, lithe version of Leonardo because of the twin Katana straps onto his shell and the blue mask around his face over the eyes. But the thing is this Leonardo's skin isn't green, but purple and a few giant-like spikes on his shoulders and head, and the eyes are glowing red.

Don87 looks at this Leonardo in shock, identifying him as Leo07. He then remembers Don03 saying something about an enemy turning people into something called Kanabo drones that looks a lot like that. "And it's nighttime, so there's no sunlight to turn him back to normal."

Mike87 was suddenly thrown right towards him, causing them to fall to the ground with a crash.

"Hey brainiac, can you stop thinking for once and focus on fighting this guy?" asked Raph87, Sais in the ready before lounging at the Kanabo Leo07.

The Kanabo mutated Turtle dodge the attack by jumping to the other side of the rooftop. As he landed, a portal opens up from behind him and he pulls out Leo87, who's tied up with his mouth gagged, looking at his brothers, mumbling.

"Leonardo!" gasps all 3 brothers as Raph87 throws himself to reach his trapped brother.

But the Kanabo Leo07 quickly grabs Leo87 before Raph87 could reach him and enters the portal, but not before Don87 pushes Mike87 off of him and both of them quickly rush up to the portal.

"Give us back our brother!" Raph87, Don87 and Mike87 tries to jump into the portal to go after them, but the portal closes before they got the chance.

"Agh, he got away," grumbled Raph87, getting back to his feet.

"Dude, does that portal look like one of those we went through to go to another dimension?" asked Mike87.

"It does," confirmed Don87, "I think I have an idea which dimension it is, and I know someone that can help me see if I'm right or wrong, but we need to head back to the lair."

"Well what are we waiting for," started Raph87, "let's get back to the lair already!"

Both Don87 and Mike87 nodded in agreement and the 3 of them quickly head back home to start looking for Leo87.

/ (Turtle Prime Dimension)

The 4 brothers are silently scaling through the rooftops of the black and white New York of their dimension like the old days back when they used to patrol at night together. It's been so long since the last time any of them have been together, and now they finally have that chance again.

After LeoPrime returns from the Battle Nexus and reunites with his 'assumed' dead Master Splinter **(AN3)** the eldest brother was greeted by not only DonPrime, who's back to his regular size thanks to the Utroms, but also MikePrime that the Utroms found with the Triceratons. Both of them were recovering from getting attacked by an out of control monstrous mutation RaphPrime, due to the mutation starting to warped his brain making him lose control of his actions. After tracking RaphPrime down and injected the cure for his mutation, which DonPrime actually got the formula from both Don03 and Don07, the hotheaded Turtle slip unconscious from exhaustion and regretted everything he ever done to his brothers.

That was a month ago. But despite his brothers forgiving him, RaphPrime couldn't forgive himself for his actions, especially since he nearly killed DonPrime if the Utroms and MikePrime didn't have arrived to stop him.

After a while, LeoPrime suddenly stops moving and looks around, catching DonPrime and MikePrime's attention.

"What is it, Leo?" asked MikePrime.

"Something doesn't seem right," As soon as LeoPrime said that, a smoke pellet was suddenly thrown right towards them, blinding their vision with thick smoke.

"What's going on?" demanded RaphPrime, when he's suddenly gagged from behind and dragged away from his brothers through the smoke.

When the smoke clears up, DonPrime's the first on of his brothers to notice the absence of one of them from where he was last seen earlier, "Where did Raph go?"

"Don look out!" MikePrime quickly push DonPrime away from someone attacking them from the shadows.

LeoPrime takes out his Katanas and strikes at the attacker, only to miss as the attacker knocks him to end up crashing right to the wall. DonPrime pushes MikePrime off of him and attacks the mysterious figure, with MikePrime right behind, only for them to crash to one another as the figure jumps above them to dodge.

"He's fast," admitted DonPrime rubbing his head.

"And strong," LeoPrime said, walking up to his brothers in slight pain, "probably stronger than Raph."

"Speaking of Raph, where is he?" asked MikePrime.

'I was wondering that myself during the fight,' thought LeoPrime, just when a bright light suddenly blinds their vision.

DonPrime's the first to adjust to the brightness of the light to see the figure is actually Raph07 that's infected by the Kanabo genes standing in front of a portal that gives off the blinding light at the first place, holding onto someone that's tied up and unconscious firmly in his arms. When DonPrime get a good look at who is being held hostage, he let out a gasp in shock.

"Leo, Mikey, that guy's got Raphael!" DonPrime warned, pretending not to know the infected Turtle before them.

"What did you just say?!" asked MikePrime.

LeoPrime quickly got up and charge to save RaphPrime, but the Kanabo Raph07 kicks LeoPrime away and enters the portal with RaphPrime still in his grasp. LeoPrime reaches where the portal is a little too late, as the portal closes right in front of him. He just froze and looks at his hand that's formed into a fist, realizing he was so close to having his brother back in his grasp that he barely register DonPrime placing a hand on his shoulder a while later with MikePrime not too far behind.

"Let's head back to the lair," said DonPrime, "I know how we can get Raph back."

LeoPrime nodded in reply and the 3 of them are about to head back to the lair, but DonPrime then asked, "Do you guys still remember about those wannabes we've met 15 years ago?"

/ (2003 Dimension)

Don03 is sitting in the Battle Shell together with his brothers after a trip to the junkyard where he found some stuff he can use to made another one of his inventions, or even an upgrade on Raph03's Shell-cycle like Don03 promise to do. But during the whole ride, Don03 couldn't help but worry about Don87 due to the pudgy Turtle's behavior when he last saw him earlier that day.

**Flashback**

Don03 is right now talking with DonPrime through their transmission to check up on the other Donatello's. Don07 was there earlier, but has to leave for something unexpected that happened to Mike07. But all 3 of them were talking about how Don87 hasn't been picking up their calls for the past 2 months.

"I'm getting worried, what happened to them after they defeated Dregg 2 months ago?" asked Don03.

"I'm sure they're just busy getting everything settled after that battle," said DonPrime, "I mean, I'm pretty sure they haven't settled enough after what happened to little Leo during his mutation."

"Maybe you're right," said Don03, "That reminds me; how is your Raph after he was cured from his mutation last month?"

"He's recovering and there's no sign of him turning back into that form again," stated DonPrime, "thanks to the cure you and tall Don gave me."

"No problem," admitted Don03, "it's just a big coincidence the formula for the cure tall Don and I have are the same."

DonPrime nodded in agreement, before both of them notice that they got a transmission from Don87. Without hesitating, Don03 picks the call up, only to be greeted by Don87 sleeping on his computer keyboard with a stack of papers on one side, and a big mug filled with coffee on the other.

"I guess he must have fallen asleep and accidentally call us in the process," stated DonPrime, looking at the still sleeping Turtle.

Don03 looks at Don87, taking note of the bangs formed beneath his eyes that the mask couldn't cover it completely; guessing he probably hasn't slept properly in a long time. Suddenly, Don87 starts whimpering in his sleep, thrashing around a bit.

"No… please… no… LEONARDO-AH!" Don87 woke up with a start, causing him to fall off of his chair and the stack of papers to fall over him.

"Little Don, are you alright?" asked Don03 in concern as Don87 slowly got back up.

"A little sore, but I'll be fine," Don87 replied, before finally noticing the other 2 Donatello's on his computer screen. "When did you guys got here?"

"You're the one that called us," countered DonPrime, "Why haven't we heard form you for the past 2 months anyway?"

Don87 chucked nervously before noticing the papers all over the floor. "Ack, my research!" Don87 quickly got down picking the papers up in frenzy, making sure he didn't leave one out.

"What research?" both Don03 and DonPrime asked at the same time.

Don87 looks up at them and sighs, "Research on-"

"DONATELLO!"

Don87 immediately stands in front of the screen, just when Raph87 runs in panicking, "Raphael, what-"

"It's Leonardo!" Raph87 cuts Don87, "He's not in the lair!"

"WHAT?!" gasps Don87, looking frustrated, "Weren't you supposed to keep an eye on him?"

"Blame Michelangelo on this," countered Raph87, "He distracted me for a moment with him bugging me out of boredom until I nearly loose it again." Raph87 sighs and looks down in shame, "But I'm also partly blamed since I still couldn't control myself even after all these years."

Don87 looks at Raph87 in concern before saying, "You don't have to blame anyone on this, and it's bound to happen sooner or later."

"He definitely couldn't have gotten far," started Don87 after a moment of silence, "but he's probably at the surface right now."

Raph87 nodded in agreement and said, "I'll get Michelangelo. Meet us at the entrance in 5 minutes."

Don87 nodded in reply as Raph87 walks out of the room to look for Mike87. The brainiac Turtle turns to look back at his counterparts and said, "Sorry guys, but I've gotten myself in an emergency situation right now."

"We understand," reassures DonPrime, "I need to get going now anyway."

"Same here," confirms Don03.

"Thanks guys," Don87 said, as he cuts the transmission.

**Flashback Ended**

'I wonder what's wrong with Little Leo. I hope they're doing alright to find him.' Thought Don03, when the Battle Shell suddenly bumps into something, causing it to stop moving.

"What the shell happened?" asked Mike03, who was sitting next to Don03 at the back before falling off of his seat from the sudden bump.

The 4 of them got out of the Battle Shell to check the problem, only to see that the vehicle has a flat tire.

"Aw man, and I just replace it this morning," complains Don03, when someone suddenly grabs him from behind.

"That's odd," said Leo03 as he looks closely at the tire.

"What is?" asked Raph03.

"This," Leo03 shows his brothers that the tire has strange marks on it that looks almost like claw marks.

"Now that's freaky dude," said Mike03.

"But how the shell did that happened?" asked Raph03, when suddenly,

"Guys help!"

Leo03, Raph03 and Mike03 turns around to see Don03 being held hostage by a Kanabo infected Don07.

"What the- That looks like how you guys were when Sh'Okanabo slimed you guys!" stated Raph03.

"But I thought we got rid of that freak show back in the future!" stated Mike03.

"It doesn't matter," started Leo03, taking out his Katanas, "we have to get Don out of there before he gets infected too."

Immediately after Leo03 said that, Raph03 charges right towards the Kanabo Don07, but the infected Turtle dodges out of the way with Don03 still in his arms. Raph03 gasps at the speed of the Turtle, unaware that he's about to crash into a street light until he made impact.

"Raph!" Mike03 jumps in, only for the Kanabo Don07 to attack him right towards a building.

Leo03 takes that chance to attack from behind with his weapons, only for the infected Don07 to turn around and make Don03 face the attack instead. Leo03 froze in shock upon seeing Don03 that he's left off guard when Kanabo Don07 attacks him with a hard kick at the gut.

"Guys!" Don03 calls up before he was gagged and taken away into the shadows by Kanabo Don07.

Leo03 got up from where he crashed landed from the attack to see the 2 Donatello's are nowhere to be found, and that his remaining brothers are picking themselves up from the sudden attack. "Great, he got away and we lost Donnie."

"What the shell is going on anyway?" asked Raph03.

"I'm not sure," started Leo03, "but we'd better head back to the lair and see if there's something in Donnie's lab that can help us track them down."

"Sounds good but," started Mike03, "didn't we have a Battle Shell with a flat tire?"

After hearing Mike03 said that, only now both Leo03 and Raph03 remember the reason for them stopping there at the first place.

"This whole thing was set up to kidnap Donnie," realized Leo03.

"Man, when I get my hands on Sh'Okanabo he's gonna wish he'd never came to this time and done what he did," threatens Raph03.

"But guys, didn't you notice that the Turtle that's slimed looks like Donnie? But not one of the Donatello's we've met before?" asked Mike03.

"Mikey's right," said Leo03, "and I think we'll know the answers when we find Don and Sh'Okanabo."

/ (2012 Dimension)

Leo12 is right now on the rooftops looking for Mike12 since he and his brothers discovered something's interrupting their T-Phone's tracking system, forcing them to split up and do their search the old fashion way.

'Mikey, where are you?' thought Leo12 in wonder, feeling guilty for not realizing how much pain he along with Raph12 and Don12 causes to their baby brother until now.

Suddenly, his T-Phone rings and Leo12 immediately picks it up to see it's Don12 that's calling. "Yeah Donnie, what is it?"

"Leo, we need your help!" said Don12 in frantic, "Mikey's being held by another Turtle that looks a lot like him, and Raph's trying to hold him off!"

"Where are you guys?" asked Leo12 in slight panic.

"Near TCRI, hurry!" Don12 informed before he suddenly screams and the line's gone dead.

"Hello Donnie? Are you there? Donnie?!" Leo12 frantically calls, before immediately heading to the location Don12 gave him earlier as fast as he can. "I hope I'm not too late."

When he arrive, Leo12 sees both Raph12 and Don12 fighting the Kanabo infected Mike07, with Mike12 tied up and unconscious nearby. Taking the chance to free his brother, Leo12 goes full ninja mode to sneak up to Mike12 undetected. Or so he thought.

The Kanabo Mike07 suddenly stops fighting and spots Leo12 about to cut loose the binds around Mike12 with a Tanto blade. He quickly knocks both Raph12 and Don12 away and quickly kicks Leo12 right towards the wall.

"Leo!" Don12 quickly helps Leo12 up, before the 3 brothers are blinded by a bright light coming from a portal that just opens up behind Kanabo Mike07.

Raph12's the first to adjust to the brightness of the light to see Kanabo Mike07 heading towards Mike12, "Oh no you don't."

Raph12 quickly jumps up and launch an aerial attack with his Sais to stop Kanabo Mike07 from reaching Mike12, only for the infected Turtle to suddenly turn around and knocks Raph12 with a very hard kick, sending the hotheaded Turtle right towards Leo12 and Don12 that their sights are just adjusted to the light.

Kanabo Mike07 takes that chance to grab Mike12 and head towards the portal, and only Leo12 notice this. Leo12 quickly push his other 2 brothers off of him and runs after the Turtles in orange to save Mike12, only for the portal to close in front of him as soon as the Kanabo Mike07 enters the portal, along with Mike12 in tow.

"No, no," Leo12 drops to his knees in defeat, unable to believe what just happened.

"MIKEY!"

/ (In another dimension,)

"Excellent work," a voice said to a figure, looking through a portal that's formed in between them, "you've done well in gathering those Turtles."

"It's the least I could do to have my revenge for what they've done to me before," the figure said, stepping out of the shadows to reveal that he's Sh'Okanabo. "It won't be long now until those Turtles are destroyed. Permanently."

**Looks like there's trouble for the Turtles. Not only are the 2007 Turtles being controlled by Sh'Okanabo, but the Primes, '87, '03 and '12 ones loss a brother to one of the infected '07 Turtles. But which dimension is Sh'Okanabo hiding? You'll have to find out in the next chapter when the adventure truly begins.**

**Anyway, sorry for not updating in nearly a whole month, but I've been busy with preparing for my final exams lately. So to make up for it, I make this chapter extra-long for all of you readers.**

**AN1 - From "The Gauntlet"**

**AN2 - From "Parasitica"**

**AN3 - In the end of Vol. 4 Issue 31, it was revealed that Splinter is still alive and is living in the Primes version of the Battle Nexus**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	4. The Adventure Begins

**Alright guys, starting this chapter there will be no timeline at the beginning since it's all going to take place within a month for the rest of the fic, well, until you guys see timeline info at the beginning in a future chapter.**

**Each Turtles are referred to with their year after their names except the Primes. The 2007 CGI movie is counted as a sequel to the first 3 live action movies.**

**I do not own TMNT or the story. The story idea is by TMNT Fan.**

**Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins**

In Turtle Prime, DonPrime explains to LeoPrime and MikePrime on how he's been spending the past few months he's been in contact with 3 of his counterparts, 2 of them being 2 of the wannabes they met before while the 3 of them headed straight to DonPrime's lab, waiting for the other Donatello's to pick up the transmission.

"I can't believe you've been keeping contact with those other Turtles that are us from other worlds all this time," said MikePrime.

"Don, didn't I tell all of you 15 years ago that the dimension hopping business is dangerous?" asked LeoPrime.

"I did remind the other Donatello's about that and they're aware of it," started DonPrime that's paying attention to the computer screen, "but none of us really were going in between different Turtle dimensions. But this time, it looks like we have no choice if we want to get Raph back."

Just as he said that, DonPrime's computer screen shows that one of the transmissions have been answered, revealing Don87 together with Raph87 and Mike87 in it.

There was a moment of silence before Raph87 said, "Donatello, you have a LOT of explaining to do."

"Later Raphael," Don87 looks back at the Primes and notice there's only 3 of them instead of 4, "Please tell me your missing brother wasn't kidnapped by a Kanabo infected version of him."

"Wait, you too?" asked DonPrime.

Don87 nodded in agreement and asked, "Which one is it? I can't really tell you guys apart unless I've seen your weapons?"

"It's Raphael," answered LeoPrime, "but Don, how is this going to help us get our brother back?"

"That portal the 2 Raphael's went through is actually a dimensional portal that can take them to another dimension," stated DonPrime, "I just want to figure out which dimension it is first."

"Well it definitely isn't our dimension since that's what happened to Leonardo," said Don87, before he suddenly gasps, "Have you try and contact Mr. Wizard?"

"I did, but he hasn't picked up the call," replied DonPrime.

"Mr. Wizard?" asked LeoPrime and MikePrime.

"It's Little Don's nickname for the other Donatello wannabe we've met," stated DonPrime, looking back at the screen.

"Little Don?" asked Raph87, looking directly at the forth wall, "Geez, I know we're shorter than our counterparts, but that's a bit insulting."

"Who's he talking to?" MikePrime whispered to LeoPrime, who just shrugged in reply.

/ (2003 Dimension)

After changing the flat tire with a new one, the remaining 3 brothers headed back to the lair, heading directly towards Don03's lab to find any clues as to what is going on. Upon entering the lab, Leo03 notice a computer switch on, and the screen shows an incoming call from someone.

"Hey guys, was Don expecting a call from someone today?" asked Leo03, walking up to the computer.

"I don't think so," Raph03 replied, "Even if he is, Donnie wouldn't bother telling us about it anyway."

"Let's just pick up the call and ask if we can take a message," Mike03 suggested, about to press the answer button.

"Wait, Mikey," Leo03 tries to stop Mike03, but the orange-wearing Turtle already press the button.

What appears on the screen causes the 3 of them to blink in surprise to make sure they're not seeing things. After a moment of silence, Raph03 asked, "Mikey, are you sure you press the right button?"

"Ah, finally, someone answered the transmission," sighs DonPrime, looking slightly relief before noticing which Turtle's missing from the group, "Oh no."

"Let me guess," started Raph87, "your version of Donatello was kidnapped by a creepy purple, tall version of your brainiac brother, and you're here to figure out how to get him back?"

"Well, yes," replied Leo03, "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what happened to our Leonardo, compadre," answered Mike87.

"And the same thing happened to our brother, Raphael," stated MikePrime.

"Whoa, freaky man," admitted Mike03, "What is Sh'Okanabo planning? Gathering a version of one of the 4 Turtles from a different dimension?"

"I hate to be a bearer of bad news, but that's most likely what happened," stated Don87, getting everyone's attention.

"Why's that?" asked LeoPrime.

"I've done a full scan of the dimension the Kanabo infected Turtles that each of us had faced came from to find that all 4 brothers are gone," explained Don87, "Since all 4 are missing, then that means Sh'Okanabo even infected tall Michelangelo."

"So that's why tall Don had to leave for something happening to his brother!" gasps DonPrime.

"Can we skip with this discussion so that we can go after Sh'Okanabo already?" asked Raph03, getting impatient, "I can't stand the urge to give Sh'Okanabo a piece of my mind right about now."

"Do you even know which dimension he's in?" asked Don87, "For all we know, he could be in the dimension where that version Michelangelo was kidnapped, and we don't know which one is it."

"Unless the dimensions Sh'Okanabo targeted are the dimensions tall Don knows the group of Turtles well," DonPrime said in thought, before both Donatello's gasps in realization and immediately types frantically on their computer keyboard.

/ (2012 Dimension)

Leo12 is sitting on the sofa, paying no attention to the 'Space Heroes' episode that's on right now. He didn't even have the mood to watch it, but the noise manages to distract him from the aching pain he's feeling of his missing brother. Well, sort of.

In Leo12's hands is the Nun-chuck that Mike12 dropped when trying to escape the lair, the same one he used to cut himself with the blade it has hidden inside. Leo12 looks at it in disgust because it's also a reminder of what he and his other brothers caused to their baby brother without knowing.

"Stop behaving like he's dead already, will ya!" Leo12 hears a voice shouted towards him from his left. He looks up to see its Raph12.

"How could I when it's my entire fault for not realizing this sooner," countered Leo12, looking back at the Nun-chuck.

"Both Donnie and I are to blame for this too you know;" countered Raph12, "So stop blaming yourself for everything already!"

"Your behavior doesn't show it. As I recall, as soon as we got back you're too busy with the punching bag like you don't care about Mikey's disappearance or actions," Leo12 fights back, looking directly at Raph12.

"Hey, at least I'm not moping around like I already give up on my family like you are!" countered Raph12.

"GUYS STOP IT!" a voice calls out, turning the 2 Turtles attention to Don12 who's on the other side of the couch, standing and looks close to tears as his body's shaking slightly. "Your arguing's making things worse. Sensei just left earlier today to Japan for a month, and our family's already tearing apart. I don't want it to get worse than it already is, please."

Both Leo12 and Raph12 stares at Don12 in slight shock before Leo12 said, "Donnie's right. The only way to fix this is to find that purple color skin Turtle with orange mask that took Mikey from us. But the problem is we don't know where that portal they entered leads to."

"Maybe we can help with that," a voice said, causing the 3 of them to jump in surprise, Raph12 reaching for his Sais.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" threaten Raph12.

"Uh, we're over here," a different voice said, turning the 3 brothers attention towards Don12's laptop that's left on the couch where said Turtle was sitting at earlier.

When the 3 of them got close and look at the laptop screen, they see the other 3 groups of Turtles from different dimensions, staring at them.

"Wha-More Turtles?" asked Don12.

"It's a long story," explains Leo03, noticing immediately this Donatello's voice sounds a lot like Raph87's own voice. But it looks like he's not the only one.

"Dude, why does that Donatello sound a lot like you Raphael?" asked Mike87.

"I sound nothing like that!" countered Raph87.

"We'll explain everything to you guys later," started DonPrime, ignoring the 2 bickering pudgy Turtles, "You said something about your Michelangelo being kidnapped by a Turtle with purple skin and an orange mask, right?"

"Yeah, it happened not too long ago," confirmed Leo12, before he notices something, "Why are there only 3 of you for each group?"

"That's because we had one of our own brothers kidnapped the same way as you lost yours," answered LeoPrime.

"Yeah," confirmed Raph87, after he managed to shut Mike87 up, "we were all at the surface when we're suddenly attacked by one of that purple Turtle that kidnapped our brother that's their respective counterpart and enters a portal before we could stop them from getting away."

"Wait, that didn't happened to us, the entering a portal part that is," stated Mike03, making everyone stare at him, "What?"

"Mike," started DonPrime, "you just give us an idea of which dimension our brothers ended up!"

"I did?" asked Mike03.

DonPrime nodded his head and said, "Our brothers were kidnapped and taken through a portal to another dimension except for one. If the enemy's hiding in the same dimension as one of his victims, then there's a big chance he wouldn't open a portal to make a getaway judging by how fast those infected Turtles are."

"That makes sense," said Don87, "Not to mention Mr. Wizard did inform us of Sh'Okanabo originally from his dimension's future so even if our brothers aren't in that dimension, we can at least find some clues as to how Sh'Okanabo survive and arrive from the future."

"But how are we supposed to travel through dimensions since we don't know how to open a portal like the one that infected Turtle used to escape?" asked Don12.

"Like this," Don87 said, press a button, causing a portal to open right next to each group of Turtles. "Three of the portals will take us to the dimension we believe our brothers are held hostage, while the remaining one acts as the exit for all 3 of them. But it can only open for a few minutes, so we have to already be at our destination when it closes."

"This whole thing is completely mixed up," said Raph12, crossing his arms and looks away from the screen, "Count me out."

"I agree with Raph on this one," said Leo12, "All of this is too sudden for us, and we're not sure if we can really trust you guys yet."

"You don't really have a choice since this is the only way for you 3 to have a chance of finally apologizing to your baby brother that you guys argue that none of you want him back during a mission of yours!" stated Don87, causing Leo12, Raph12 and Don12 to tense up a bit.

Don12 turns to look at his counterparts and asked, "How did you-?"

"Us Donatello's had been watching your adventures since the day your Mikey got captured and you rescue him from the Foot," explains DonPrime, "Including on what happened before you faced against the Shredder for the first time."

"Not to mention the one with the mutant wasp incident," added Don87.

The 3 square Turtles look down in shame before Leo12 said, "It's bad enough only we know about it, but someone else from another dimension too?"

"I guess a lot of explanations in order for all of us," started Leo03, "We need to know each other's story that possibly leads to the situation we're all in now if we want to help one another to get our brothers back."

"Sure, but uh, could we do it after we enter the portal to your dimension that's closing up right about now?!" asked Raph87, and only now everyone notice the portals are about to close in on them.

"Yikes! We gotta get into it now or we'll never have a chance of finding our brother!" Don87 said, trying to keep the portal open with not much luck.

"Here we go again," groans Raph03, causing the square Turtles to look at him in confusion.

Seeing this, DonPrime said briefly, "Everything will be explained to you guys as soon as we settled in after going through the portal."

The transmissions between dimensions are cut off, leaving the 3 brothers to look at the portal in thought. Leo12 walks up to the portal with a determine look on his face, catching Raph12's attention.

"We're not really doing this, are we?" asked Raph12.

"Unless you know another way, we have to do what they say if we want to get Mikey back," answered Leo12, entering the portal.

Both Don12 and Raph12 looks at one another before Don12 nodded in agreement with Leo12 and enters the portal himself. Raph12 sighs and walks up close to the portal, mumbling, "I'm gonna regret agreeing to this."

As soon as Raph12 enters the portal, it closes up behind him, showing no trace of that event even happening.

/ (2003 Dimension)

In an abandon warehouse, RaphPrime is trying his best to break open the cage he's locked in for the upmost time, until he finally stops since his shoulder's aching terribly from hitting the bars too hard.

"It's no use; Sh'Okanabo made this cage out of the strongest metal that not even my Raph could break out of," said a voice from behind RaphPrime, who is revealed to be Don03.

"Then how do you expect us to escape before he can do whatever it is he's going to do to us?" asked RaphPrime, glaring at Don03.

"I'm pretty sure my brothers are looking for me right now," started Don03, "and when they get here, Sh'Okanabo won't know what hit him. Plus, I'm pretty sure the other 2 Dons I've been in contact with would find a way to come look for their brothers by coming here since this is the dimension Sh'Okanabo came from."

"But I doubt my brothers are worried about me, even if they want to find me and somehow Donnie knows about this," a small voice said from the other side of the cage.

Both RaphPrime and Don03 turns to see Mike12 sitting on the ground bringing his knees close and looks at the side with some tears build up in his eyes. Leo87 is sitting next to him, trying to give some comfort to the orange-wearing Turtle.

"Of course your brothers are worried about you," said Leo87, "I mean you're the brother they couldn't live without the most."

"That's not what it seems like by the way they treat me," mumbled Mike12.

Don03 sees this with a sad smile as he lowers to Mike12's level, lifting the younger Turtle's head to made eye contact with him, "I know that their behavior seems like they don't appreciate you, but they're only doing that as their way of worrying about you. They just couldn't think properly due to the pressure all of them are feeling."

Mike12 shakes Don03's hand off of his face and looks at the side, still looking sad and trying to process what Don03 said. Don03 looks at him in slight worry since this Mikey gives off the same feeling he get from his own Nun-chuck wielding brother whenever that brother's feeling bad. But what's even more is that it reminds him too much of the Mikey from the dreaded future he was sent to by the Ultimate Draco and the cuts on Mike12's left hand from cutting himself only makes it worse.

Don03 was knocked out of his faze when he hears someone in a coughing fit, turning to see Leo87 covering his mouth with both of his hands as his body jerks with each cough. RaphPrime is at his side, helping Leo87 to settle down a bit as he slowly move both of Leo87's hands, revealing a patch of blood on it, with a small trail coming out of Leo87's mouth.

"Sheesh, that's a lot more blood than the last coughing fit," admitted RaphPrime.

"I'm fine," whispered Leo87, "it's nothing, really."

"Like shell you're fine!" snapped Don03, "Man, now I know what research he's working on that causes him to be absent for 2 months; he was busy trying to help you."

Leo87 sighs and nodded in reply, "I told Donatello to not work himself too much for me, but he refuses to rest until he finds a cure for this illness of mine."

"I'm not that surprise," admitted RaphPrime, "even my brainiac did the same for me when I went out of control last month, despite what I've nearly done to him."

The last part was said in a whisper, but only Leo87 hears him since RaphPrime's still next to him. Leo87's about to ask what does the Prime Turtle meant but one look at RaphPrime's face tells him that the Prime doesn't want to talk about it.

What none of the 4 hostages know is that someone's looking at them from the shadows with concern blue eyes.

"Don't worry guys; I'll get you out of there soon. I just need to wait until the time's right, and hopefully I won't screw this up."

**Well, this chapter didn't come out exactly like how I want it to be. But this is the best I could do with this part of the story plot I was given.**

**Now the other Turtles are about to gather to save their respective brothers, but will they cooperate with one another? And who is the mysterious figure watching the 4 that are being held hostage? You'll find out soon.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	5. Escape, Gather and Slight Revelation

**Before you read this chapter, I have to warn you guys that the reason for Leo87's mysterious illness and why the other 1987 Turtles are so determined to find him as soon as possible will be reveal. But the latter will be unintentionally mentioned. You'll know what I mean when you read this.**

**Each Turtles are referred to with their year after their names except the Primes. The 2007 CGI movie is counted as a sequel to the first 3 live action movies.**

**I do not own TMNT or the story. The story idea is by TMNT Fan.**

**Chapter 5: Escape, Gather and Slight Revelation**

Later when Sh'Okanabo's busy in a discussion with the ones responsible for bringing him back to life, the same figure that was watching the captive Turtles earlier sneaks into the room.

'Now where did I saw him put the key?' thought the figure, before he notices what he's looking for near his hiding spot, 'Bingo.'

He slowly grabs the key, careful to not get Sh'Okanabo's attention. Just when he's about to make his exit to free the 4 captive Turtles, he manages to hear in on the plan. But when he did, the figure had to cover his mouth to prevent a loud gasp from escaping.

'I had to get them out of here now!'

/ (At the lair,)

CRASH!

"What the shell was that?!" asked Raph03, startled by the sudden noise.

"I think that means our guests arrive," stated Leo03, turning towards where the portal that's opened in their dimension's located, right behind the 3 brothers.

Sure enough, located there is a big pile of the Turtles from the other 3 Dimensions.

"Not exactly what I had in mind for an entrance," said Leo12.

"Alright, who's the wise Turtle that's on my shell?" groans Raph87.

"Ow, I landed on my head," whines MikePrime.

"Next time, I'd better not do a 3-ways entrance, 1-way exit. It's a lot less painful," stated Don87.

"Tell me about it," groans DonPrime.

After picking themselves up, Mike87 notice something's different about the square Turtles. "Uh dudes, weren't you supposed to be, you know, more 3D looking?" Mike87 asked the square Turtle.

That caught everyone's attention as they look over the 3 square Turtles to find that they now have the same 2D design as the other Turtles in that Dimension **(AN1)**.

"Whoa, we do look…different," admitted Leo12, looking at himself.

"Fascinating," said Don12, examining his hand, "it's like our body's changes design to match the dimensional concept so we won't be like the odd one out."

"Yeah, that's interesting and all, but didn't we agree to do this to find our brother?" reminded Raph12 sarecaticaly.

"That reminds me!" gasps Don87, "Us Donatello's better get to work right away to find our brothers location so I'll have more time to finish my research."

"Well what are you waiting for brainiac, get working already," commanded Raph87.

"As soon as the rest of you get out of the lab!" Don87 shouted back, and immediately both Raph87 and Mike87 drag their counterparts each along with them towards the exit.

The Leonardo's look at this in slight confusion but decided to do as what pudgy Don tells them to do and went after the Michelangelo's and Raphael's.

"Wow little Don, I've never seen you so determined to get something done before," admitted DonPrime as soon as only he and his counterparts are left, but then notice that Don87's no longer at where he was standing.

"Uh, he's over there," Don12 pointed towards Don87, who's at the table filled with chemicals located at the other side of the lab. "How did he get there so fast anyway?"

"Honestly, I don't know the answer to that myself," admitted DonPrime.

/ (With the hostages Turtles,)

The 4 Turtles have been trapped in that cage for a few hours and Don03 can tell it's already morning the next day of their kidnapping since the sun was rising when he was brought into the warehouse. During the time they've been trapped, both Leo87 and Mike12 fell asleep in exhaustion, with RaphPrime insisted Don03 also get some sleep while he keeps watch in case Sh'Okanabo decided to conduct his plan while they sleep.

Don03 wakes up to Mike12 using his leg as a pillow and looks at Leo87, who's leaning against RaphPrime, in worry since the brainiac knows Leo87's illness is a lot more serious than he thought.

"I'm glad he manages to get some rest, because it sure looks like he needs it," admitted Don03, getting RaphPrime's attention.

"Knowing how stubborn a Leonardo could be, I'm surprise he didn't argue when we tell him to sleep," pointed out RaphPrime.

"Maybe it's because this version didn't constantly argue with his Raphael like his other counterparts," said Don03, "But then again, the pudgy guys are a bit immature for someone their age."

RaphPrime looks at Leo87, trying to process what Don03 just mentioned. 'This Leo didn't argue with his Raph? Well that's a bit of a shocker,' thought RaphPrime.

"Psst, psst, hey over here," a voice called out, getting the 2 Turtles attention to the source of the voice right at the cage entrance.

Upon seeing who's calling up to them, Don03 couldn't help gasp in surprise and confusion, "Wait, tall Mike?"

Sure enough, standing right outside of the cage is Mike07 who immediately put a finger on his lips, "Shh, not so loud." He looks around to make sure there's no one else nearby before opening the cage with the key he managed to take earlier.

"But I thought you were infected by Sh'Okanabo just like your brothers," stated Don03.

"I was," admitted Mike07, "but I'll tell you guys about it when we get out of here before Sh'Okanabo finds the key for the cage is gone."

Nodding in agreement, both RaphPrime and Don03 starts waking Leo87 and Mike12 up before the 5 of them starts to make an escape through the sewers with Don03 leading the way since this is his dimension they're in.

/ (Back at the lair,)

While the Donatello's work on finding the kidnapped Turtles in the lab and after telling both Leo12 and Raph12 on their life-changing adventure at Turtle Prime, the Leonardo's, Raphael's and Michelangelo's are doing their own things while waiting for the brainiacs to give them a lead on their search.

Leo03 is looking around the living room to find both Raph87 and Mike87 sitting on the couch with worry all over their face with the latter hugging the other, reminding Leo03 on how eager the pudgy Turtles are on getting their own Leo back.

'I wonder why though?' thought Leo03, before he felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around, Leo03 sees it's Mike03's hand that's on his shoulder, with said Turtle looking at the 2 Turtles on the couch in slight sadness, "Something bad must have happened to their Leo," said Mike03, "those 2 are in the same position Raph, Don and I were back at the farmhouse after you crashed through April's apartment window from facing the Foot and Shredder all by yourself."

"Eh, they're probably always like this whenever any of their brother got kidnapped, no matter what position that missing brother's in," a voice said, making both Leo03 and Mike03 turn to see Raph03 walking up to them.

"How could you be sure about that?" asked Leo03.

"Are you kiddin' me?" asked Raph03, "They're so immature I bet anything bad happening to any of them can make them behave like this."

A Sai was suddenly thrown right in front of Raph03; causing said Turtle to jump back in surprise. He looks at where the weapon came from to see Raph87 glaring at him, one hand still wrapped around Mike87 while the other extended like he just threw something. "You've gone too far there Mr. Brooklyn Mc'Rage! I don't care if you insult me, but don't you DARE insult my brothers' behavior towards Leonardo's disappearance like that EVER again or I won't miss, you got that?!"

"Wow, didn't know he had it in him," admitted MikePrime after a moment of silence, who's watching the whole thing from the other side of the living room with LeoPrime after a moment of silence.

"I guess he must have a great control on his emotions to be able to hold it all in until he finally snaps," said LeoPrime.

Raph03 got over the shock and only now notice how seriously miserable the 2 pudgy Turtles really are, making him regret saying what he said earlier. 'Wow, guess Mikey's right, these guys are as desperate as us back then.'

Leo03 sighs at Raph03's behavior and decided to find his square counterpart that disappears into the dojo as soon as he shows him where it is. Upon arriving at the entrance of the dojo, Leo03 immediately hears the sound of swift movements of the twin Katanas and Leo12 groaning with each strike.

But when he opens the door, Leo03 is surprise to see that Leo12's not the only one in the dojo.

Leo12 is charging at Raph12 with his Katanas as Raph12 does the same with his Sais. The 2 clashed weapons until Leo12 manages to remove one of Raph12's Sai, right towards Leo03's direction but said Turtle manages to catch it with his hands, getting the 2 sparing Turtles attention.

"Leo, we didn't hear you come in," admitted Leo12, sheathing back his weapon.

"That's the point of being a ninja," stated Leo03, giving Raph12 back his Sai, "sneaking up to someone undetected. But it looks like your Raph does the same thing since I didn't know he was in here together with you."

"Yeah, well, I was bored and there's nothing much to do," Raph12 said, putting back his weapon and walks out of the dojo.

As soon as Raph12's gone, Leo12 slumps down to the floor and sighs, "I'm glad he's gone; now I can try and meditate to calm myself down."

"Mind if I join you?" asked Leo03.

"Sure," replied Leo12, getting into a lotus position.

Leo03 sits next to his counterpart and starts meditating, immediately sensing something's different about Leo12's aura; it still has that same feeling as Leo03's own, but there's a touch of innocents in it that Leo03 only gets from his younger brothers.

'It's like he already has someone breaking down his barrier when giving comfort, the same barrier I refuse to put down that leads me to being sent away to the Ancient One,' thought Leo03, as he looks at Leo12 before going back into his meditative trance.

/ (Somewhere else in the sewers,)

Don03 looks around for any signs of them being followed, and only went back into the sewer tunnel he and the other 4 Turtles are hiding to take a quick break.

"Good, this should provide enough cover until we're ready to move again," said Don03, turning towards Mike07, "Now can you tell us how did you managed to turn back to normal at the first place?"

"It's actually thanks to you, Mikey," said Mike07, looking at his counterpart.

"M-Me?" asked Mike12, pointing at himself.

"Yes, you," confirmed Mike07, "What's the last thing you remember before waking up in the cage?"

"Umm, I was struggling to get out of your hold and kicked you at the gut, causing you to let go of me," answered Mike12, "But I think I hit my head hard from the fall since that happened while we're in midair jumping into an alleyway."

"Guess that explains why I felt like someone hit me at the gut as soon as I woke up," chuckled Mike07, "Other than that, I also notice you're unconscious and all tied up on the ground not too far away from me, so I can already tell you're responsible for turning me back."

**Flashback**

"Ugh, what happened?" groans Mike07, before noticing Mike12 nearby, "Whoa, another Turtle?"

Mike07 slowly crawls closer to Mike12 since he felt completely drained, checking to make sure the other Turtle's alright. He sighs when he noticed Mike12 must have knocked himself out since there's a small bump on the smaller Turtle's head.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard inside the abandon warehouse at Mike07's right. Curious as to what's going on, Mike07 looks inside the building and gasps at what he sees.

"Are those…my brothers?" asked Mike07 in shock when he spies Kanabo Leo07, Raph07 and Don07, the 3 of them throwing Leo87, RaphPrime and Don03 into a cage, with Sh'Okanabo nearby watching this.

"Excellent," said Sh'Okanabo, "now all that's left is to wait for the final Turtle to join these 3, then it is time to start phase 2 of the plan."

Mike07 watches this and knows immediately he's supposed to bring back the final Turtle in the plan. 'I can't let him do whatever it is he's going to do,' thought Mike07, 'but I can't just barge in or he might take control of me again.'

Mike07 looks around and spots a bucket of purple paint nearby, probably leftover from a décor, and an idea starts forming in his mind.

**End Flashback**

"So I've been in disguise until I know it's safe to make my next move to help you guys escape," concluded Mike07.

"Wow, that's impressive, but where are we heading anyway after we get some rest?" Leo87 asked, turning towards Don03.

"I'm not so sure actually since I didn't expect us to escape so soon after we were caged up," admitted Don03, "I thought at first at least my brothers would show up to save us, or we make our escape as soon as Sh'Okanabo opens the cage and was about to do whatever it is he's going to do to us."

"Trust me when I tell you, none of those plans would work in the end," Mike07 said, getting the others attention, "This is the only way you guys can escape without Sh'Okanabo doing his plan."

"How do you know that?" asked RaphPrime.

"Because I accidentally hear in on the plan while trying to get the key for your cage," replied Mike07.

"Tell us exactly what you heard," demanded Don03, "it might give us an idea what to expect if he finds us."

Mike07 sighs and said, "Alright, but you guys aren't going to like this."

"Wait, you guys are actually listening to a Mikey when it comes to this serious stuff?" Mike12 asked, making everyone turn towards him.

"Well, yeah," answered Leo87, "At the beginning when my brothers and I first went to the surface, no, but as we get older, we would take advice from everyone since I learn to listen to every member of my team, no matter who they are."

Mike12 looks down in thought and let Leo87's words sink in. Mike07 notice this and, out of habit, hugs his counterpart. The gesture came so unexpectedly, yet Mike07 felt like it's the right thing to do.

"Don't worry, your brothers will do the same when the time comes," reassures Don03, "it's just you guys are still too young and inexperienced, that's all."

"How old are you anyway?" RaphPrime asked, looking at Mike12, "I mean, no offence, but you look like you're 12."

"No he's not," laughs Don03, looking directly at Mike12, "he and his brothers are 15. To tell you the truth, even I thought you're 12 by how innocent you look Mikey."

"I don't look that innocent," frowned Mike12, but it only makes him look even more innocent.

"Yes you are," countered Mike07, started tickling Mike12 a bit, "now come on, smile. A Michelangelo looks a lot better with it instead of that ugly frown."

"H-hey, s-stop!" laughed Mike12, "I-I'm ticklish!"

"Now that's a nice sound," stated Leo87, glad to see Mike12 finally showing his cheerful side.

Mike07 decided to stop the fun and looks back at the group with a serious face, "Now, about Sh'Okanabo's plan I heard."

But just as Mike07's about to say it, RaphPrime suddenly said, "We got company! Looks like Sh'Okanabo found out about our escape."

"Looks like break is up," started Don03, "Let's get going. We can hear in on the plan later."

No one argues as they quickly exit the tunnel and starts running with Don03 leading the way. But then, the group reaches a fork on the tunnels, and Don03's not sure which way to go.

"What do you mean 'you're not sure where to go next'?" asked RaphPrime.

"I've never been at this part of the sewers before, and so far it's been a straight forward route," argues Don03; still trying to decide which direction they should take.

"Well hurry up and decide," said Leo87, looking at the direction they came from, "I think I hear something coming closer."

That causes everyone to be on high alert, but after a moment of silence, Mike12 said, "I don't see anything."

Out of nowhere, Mike12's attacked from behind, causing him to crash into a wall hard.

"Mikey!" Leo87 looks at who the attacker is, only to gasp as he recognizes him as the Kanabo infected Leo07.

Not long after that, the other 2 infected Turtles jumps out of the shadows, surrounding the group. A devilish laugh is soon heard, and coming up from behind is Sh'Okanabo.

"Do you all really think you can escape from me for long?" asked Sh'Okanabo, "You're all coming with me so the plan could commence."

"I won't let you!" shouted Mike07, jumping in front of the group with his Nun-chucks ready. "I know what you're up to, and I'm NOT letting it happen!"

"Fool, do you really believe you can stop me?" Sh'Okanabo then points at Raph07 and said, "Not even your strongest brother's able to avoid becoming one of my drones."

"That may be true," started Mike07, "but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try and do it!"

Mike07 charge at Sh'Okanabo, ready to strike, but his weapon was blocked by Don07 before Mike07 was hit at the side by Raph07, causing him to crash into a wall before he was grabbed at the back by Leo07.

"Come on, let's help him out," suggested RaphPrime, which the others agree.

"No!" shouted Mike07, manages to get loose from Leo07's hold and kicks him away, "Get out of here now! If you guys stick around, Sh'Okanabo will get what he wants! Hurry, go!"

"But we can't just leave you to fend for yourself!" argues Mike12.

Mike07 barely avoids an attack from Raph07 and shouted back, "I'll be fine, just go!"

"You heard the man," Leo87 place a hand onto Mike12's shoulder to try and reassure the younger Turtle, "let's get out of here."

"Come on, this way," Don03 called out, pointing at the left tunnel, "This tunnel's a bit brighter than the other and if we're lucky, it'll lead to the outside."

The others didn't argue with that logic since Don03 already explains to them that sunlight's the only thing that can beat their enemy, and all 4 of them quickly runs into the tunnel.

"Stop them!" commanded Sh'Okanabo, as both Leo07 and Raph07 chase after them while Mike07's busy against Don07.

As they continue running, Mike12 suddenly trips on his own two feet, right when both Leo07 and Raph07 are closing in on them. RaphPrime notice the absence of Mike12 and is the first to notice the situation Mike12's in. "Oh no, Mikey!"

That caught the attention of Leo87 and Don03, who are slightly ahead, and they turn around to see Mike12's about to get caught, and the 3 of them are too far to reach him on time.

But then, Mike12's grabbed from behind by Mike07, who winch in slight pain when Raph07 hits him at the arm, and he looks down at Mike12 in his arms, "Next time, watch your footing when you run alright?"

"Look out!" shouted Leo87, pointing behind the Michelangelo's. Mike07 turns to see purple tentacles heading their way, targeting to grab Mike12.

'I can't let that happen,' thought Mike07, pushing Mike12 out of the way, only to end up getting caught instead.

Mike12 landed near RaphPrime as said Turtle help him get up with both Don03 and Leo87 rushing up to them. Mike12 looks at Mike07 in wonder and confusion that he had to ask, "Why did you take my place at getting captured?"

"I can't let Sh'Okanabo get his way," answered Mike07, struggling to get out of hold, "plus, I'm doing exactly what your brothers would do if they're here right now."

That causes Mike12 to be in deep thought as he let those words sink in. Mike07 sees this and knows his counterpart's finally getting it before he groans as he felt himself losing control of himself.

"Listen," started Mike07, "if Sh'Okanabo manages to find you guys later, whatever you do, DON'T get injected with whatever it is he has with him or else you'll end up…" Mike07's mouth is shut closed by some of the purple slime before he could finish his sentence as his eyes shows sign of pain and struggle, indicating he's about to lose control of himself soon.

"Come on, we'd gotta go now," said RaphPrime, dragging Mike12 out of there as the younger Turtle refuse to look away from the Turtle that saves him, despite only knowing him for a short while.

After running for a while, they soon discover that the light doesn't lead to the surface but another part of the sewers, which the water is a long way down from the tunnel they're in.

"Great, the old Turtle luck running true to form," groans Don03, looking back to see Leo07, Raph07 and Don07 getting closer to them.

"What now, genius?" asked RaphPrime, still holding onto Mike12.

Leo87 looks back at the water below, knowing what needs to be done despite the risk. "Guys, we'd have to jump."

"What?!" asked RaphPrime, "Are you insane?"

"If we jump at this height, we could seriously hurt ourselves upon impact," stated Don03.

Leo87 sees that the 3 infected Turtles are getting closer and he said in a frantic, "There's no time to argue! It's our only shot on getting out of here!"

Mike12 looks at the situation they're in and said in a whisper, "Let's do it then."

After a while, both Don03 and RaphPrime nodded in agreement and all 4 of them jumps out of the tunnel into the water below, right when they're about to be captured again. Sh'Okanabo walks up close and sees that there's no possible way of going after the 4 Turtles now that they're in the water.

"At least I still have all 4 members of the strongest Turtle group in my possession," Sh'Okanabo said, as he put Mike07 down, just when said Turtle turns back into a Kanabo drone.

/ (Back at the lair in the lab,)

Don12 is fascinated by the technology of that Dimension as he works with DonPrime on finding their brothers. 'We'll get you back, Mikey and I'm sorry for not being a good big brother to support you back then.'

"Have you found anything yet?" asked DonPrime, knocking Don12 out of his thought.

"Nothing, what about you?" asked Don12.

"No luck either," replied DonPrime, looking at Don87 that's still working on something at a separate table, "I'm pretty sure we can find any lead if you would help us with the search, you know?"

"Of course I do," Don87 replied, turning to look at the Prime, "but I have to get this done before we can start getting our brothers back."

"But we'll be able to find them faster if you contribute a bit of work with finding them first," countered Don12.

"Little Don what's the matter?" asked DonPrime, "You've been gone for 2 months only for us to find you exhausted and stressed out. Did something bad happen to Little Leo? Is that why you're behaving like this?"

Don87 sighs, knowing he's been caught. "Yeah, Leonardo's still not fully cured from his Hyper Mutation 4 months ago."

"Hyper Mutation?" asked Don12.

"It's the term he used when his Leo went through another mutation," answered DonPrime.

"In a way, your Michelangelo's right," started Don87, "Mutating a mutant does create a Super Mutant, but it causes his mind to be like what you said; a pile of goo on a sidewalk."

"Wow, never thought Mikey could be right at something," admitted Don12.

"It's a rare, but highly appreciated moment that only comes when Mikey really knows what he's doing," stated DonPrime, making Don12 look down sadly as he recall all of those rare moments he and his other brothers ignored and not appreciate in the past.

"So anyway, is that what your research is about?" asked Don12, trying to ignore the guilt he's feeling inside.

"Yeah," nodded Don87, "it's a research on a cure for Leonardo since he's gotten a serious illness from getting hit by a plutonium ray that causes him to nearly go nuclear like a bomb. It turns out the cure is a liquid version of my 'De-mutation Ray' that I used to stabilize mine, Raphael, and Michelangelo's unstable mutation before we ended up like Leonardo did."

"Well why didn't you tell us that 2 months ago?" asked DonPrime, "The other 2 Donatello's already have the formula to create that type of cure in their respective dimension, and it's the same formula I used to cure my Raphael's mutation last month."

"Really?!" asked both Don87 and Don12, looking directly at the Prime.

"Really," confirmed DonPrime, "In fact, I can help you get that cure you need done half the time you need if you let me help you with it."

"Make it quarter time since I'm helping you with that cure too," offered Don12, "I really want to find our brothers as fast as we can, but by how important this cure is to you, I wouldn't mind holding off the search for a bit to help."

"Wow, thanks guys," said Don87, "I really appreciate it."

A sudden shout coming from the living room knocks the Donatello's attention towards outside of the lab and all 3 of them quickly rush outside to see what's happening. When they open the door, the Donatello's see Raph87 blocking Raph12's path as the latter tries to leave the lair.

"I don't care about waiting for the brainiacts to finish searching for our brothers, I'm going out to find my baby brother myself and there's no way you're gonna stop me," said Raph12, trying to move towards the exit, but Raph87 keeps blocking his way.

"I told you, if we just go and look for them unprepared, we won't be ready for when Sh'Okanabo shows up," countered Raph87, "And I don't want to take that chance."

"Oh, so now you're going all Leo on me?" asked Raph12. "What happened? You're starting to turn into another Leo or something?"

"Of course not!" Raph87 shouted back before he looks down slightly, "You don't understand."

"Well if I can't understand, then I'm going out to find my brother," Raph12 manages to push Raph87 aside and headed towards the exit. "I mean, it's not like any of them are in serious risk."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Raph12 finds himself being pushed from behind by Raph87, causing the 2 of them to fall with a loud crash that causes the other Turtles in the lair to stop with what they're doing and see what's going on. Raph12 tries his best to knock Raph87 off of him, but the pudgy Turtle manages to hold on tight and tries to keep Raph12 down.

"What the shell is going on between you 2?" asked Raph03, who was at the kitchen together with Mike03 thinking about Raph87's reaction earlier that day.

"I was just trying to stop him from running off to look for our brothers since he's getting impatient of waiting," replied Raph87 before he's knocked off of Raph12's back.

"Hey, I would have been gone by now if you didn't keep getting in my way since I don't see anything wrong with this," countered Raph12.

"Like I said, you don't understand what's going on, that's why I'm trying to stop you from leaving," said Raph87.

"Then make me understand!" shouted Raph12, slamming Raph87's back at the wall and getting right at Raph87's face. "Tell me or else I'll"

"Raph stop!" Leo12 said, quickly holding Raph12 back, "It's probably something he doesn't want to talk about by the way he's behaving, and you're not gonna get anything out of him with this attitude of yours."

"Fine," Raph12 sighs, letting go of Raph87 slightly, "I just don't get what's the big problem anyway? I mean, it's like he's all worked up about nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing?!" Leo12 is suddenly pushed away from Raph12 and the latter finds himself being pushed against the wall by Raph87 glaring at him with plenty of rage that it's frightening.

"Hey, let go!" demanded Raph12, before gasping as Raph87 takes out one of his Sai and places it under his neck.

"4 months ago, I was forced to watch my only older brother got tuned into a monster and nearly got blown up like a bomb," started Raph87, "with 2 months ago forcing him to never leave the lair and stop training in Ninjitsu since he coughed up blood WHILE meditating, and continues to do so EVERY DAY, only to discovered the same brother ran away NOT LONG AFTER WE WERE TOLD THERE'S A CHANCE HE'S NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"

"RAPHAEL!" Both Don87 and Mike87 quickly move Raph87 away from Raph12 with all of their strength.

"Calm down, compadre!" said Mike87, "I know you're mad, but you don't have to nearly kill him to make your point!"

That caught Raph87's attention and only now he notice a small trail of blood on his Sai, and a small cut on Raph12's neck, right at where the Sai was located, when Raph12's looking at him when trying to get up with Leo12 and Don12's help.

Gasping, Raph87 looks at Raph12, eyes widened in a mix of concern, fear and panic, "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I…I…" he stammered.

"Hey, are you alright?" Raph03 asked, noticing Raph87's shaking in fear.

"I have to go!" was all Raph87 said before running off to the dojo.

"Raphael, wait!" called Don87, chasing after his brother with Mike87 in tow.

Everyone else in the room stood there in silence before Raph12 admits, "He's right, I don't understand what he's going through."

"Now I know how important that cure Little Don's making is," admitted Don12, "because his Leonardo…is dying."

**Dun, dun, dun! Leave you guys in a cliffhanger for this chapter! Sorry about that but this chapter's already long enough as it is.**

**Anyway, now that Sh'Okanabo got all 4 of the Tall Turtles in his control again, what's going to happen next? And what happened to the 4 escaped Turtles? Most importantly, what the shell was that about with Raph87's behavior earlier? You'll find out soon.**

**AN1 - Just imagine the 2012 Turtles in the comic design, or better yet, look at xHylianKnightx deviant art of the 2012 Turtles**

**Until then, see ya!**


End file.
